Horror Movies  Hell
by Candy-Face
Summary: Matt, Mello, and Near were in the middle of horror movie when Near got scared. He started thinking of the one from the night before and started having nightmares. But will happen when the nightmares become reality.
1. The beginning

Near squeezed my leg. His fear for horror movies surprised me, since he never seemed phased by anything. Orphan was creepy but not as bad as he was making it out to be. But it was Mello's turn to pick the movie this week, and this is what he chose.

I put my arm around Nears slim shoulders and pulled him against me, thinking it will comfort him. It seemed to work since he buried his white head into my side.

"Matt, can we change the movie please?" he whimpered.

"It is kind of creepy." I implied.

"What are you talking about? This movie is shit!" Mello half-heartedly shouted. "Near doesn't seem to think so." I looked to the quivering body against mine.

"Lets watch another horror movie then!" Mello demanded. He hopped off the couch and sat cross-legged on the carpet tossing videos every which way. "Mello, I'm not sure we should. Nears kinda freaked…" I felt bad that Mello wouldn't acknowledge the boys fear and he'd make him endure one more horrible movie.

Mello completely ignored me and threw a case into my lap. "The Ring?" I scoffed. 'Worst movie I've ever seen' I thought.

"Yeah…" He turned to face me, blowing golden bangs from his eyes. "I don't think either of us want to see a demented girl with crazy long hair, climb out of a well."

He sighed. I watched him explore the rest of the movie collection, but it's not like there is anything worth watching. I threw most of them out because I needed room for my video games. Games are more important than boring movies!

Mello shot up to his feet like a prairie dog popping from its hole. "You know what? I'm done. No more movie night if I can't even find anything interesting.

You guys do what you want." He stalked off to the bedroom.

'Oh Mello…' I thought. Near was finally relaxed enough to sit up. His breath came out as long drawn out gulps for air. "Near what's wrong? You've never acted like this before?" I asked him. I was almost concerned. His behavior has been off since Mello even mentioned movie night.

"Oh… Nothing, I've just never been fond of horror. People can do the cruelest things." Near looked a little ashamed.

"But Near, it's just a movie. Nothing is going to happen. It was just a bunch of people acting, while even the blood, and actions are fake. It's all part of the process." I explained. I wanted him to get the point of a horror movie.

"His reply made me feel a little happy, "I know but, sometimes I feel as though one day that same thing is going to happen to you two. I couldn't stand losing you to death…"

"Trust me Near, That's never going to happen. I wouldn't wanna lose you either, your too cute," There we go, a smile appeared on his pale face. One I haven't seen in ages.

I picked up the clicker and flipped through the channels on the plasma as Near rested his head against me. It was comforting. 'Wow, twenty minutes and I can't find a damn thing on TV… which meannnnns! MARIO CART!' I reached for the Xbox controller, which was conveniently on the side table next to me, and turned it on.

About an hour went by and I've already beaten about 50 online players, 'damn I'm good(:'

But what I didn't notice was that Near was squirming around in his sleep, and beads of sweat were trickling down his face. 'Oh no…' Near was having a nightmare I know it.

To help him out I took hold of his shoulder and shook. I needed him to get out of that dream. "Near. Near wake up," I called to him.

After about a minute more of squirming his eyes shot open, "Matt!" He jumped up and wrapped his shoulders around my neck.

"My dream was terrifying! A man with charred skin and knifed fingers was after you, Mello, and me, and he caught me and started clawing me, and Matt I could actually feel it, like it hurt!"

"Near, Near… Its okay, your back in reality it was just a dream. And that reminds me of the movie we had the other night, Freddy Kruger was it?" Near cringed at the name.

I checked the time. "Come on it's three-thirty in the morning, I think we both need sleep."

Near nodded and I carried him into the bedroom. Mello was already sound asleep a slight grin on his face, 'wonder what he's dreaming about?' I thought.

I tucked Near under the comforter making sure he was warm and secure. "Good night Near, Please don't have anymore unwanted nightmares?" I pleaded.

He smiled at me, a smile that had reassurance in it. "Night Matt, and thank you." he whispered.

I nodded and tiptoed out of the room. I didn't want to wake up Mello by climbing into bed beside him, so I crashed on the couch only to wake up to more tossing and turning and cries for help.


	2. Chapter 2

My cheerios made their continues "oh…" as they floated in my bowl of milk.

Last night did not go well. Mello's always picking horror movies when it's movie night. Near hates them all. But, for some reason, that Freddy Kruger flick we watched a few nights ago, had him ultra freaked!

Last night he seemed different. Way different. And his nightmare? It almost seemed like…

"NO! Don't apologize! I mean, it's not like it's your fault that I was up all night!" Mello's voice rang into my ears, interrupting my thoughts.

The angry blonde stomped over to the cabinet and snatched a chocolate bar. I stared at him questionably and he replied with a rude, "What?"

"Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"Why am I yelling? Because this," he pointed a bony finger at Near, who was standing in the corner. "white haired boy, kept me up all night! His whimpering and his tossing! Then, he finally stopped, and I thought I could get some shut eye but NOPE! He just had to start up again!"

I thought I saw a tear drip down Near's pale face, during Mello's rant.

"Mello I.." I started, but he continued, "And you know what else? While he was moving, he kicked me in various places, talking in his sleep. No. Almost screaming in his-"

"I'M SORRY!" Near's shout was loud enough to shut us both up. Tears were streaming down his face like a river bank. His complexion pink as he sprinted for the guest bedroom.

"Yeah! Go run into the guest bedroom so you can scream in your sleep some more!" Mello called to the poor boy. I was not happy with either of them. Near should have gone to the extra room if he thought this was going to happen, and Mello shouldn't even had gotten mad and yelled in the first place.

"I should probably get out of here. Let you guys work out the issue… I'm going to GameStop." As I got up and approached my keys and vest, Mello's grumbling voice stopped me. I put an ear out to listen, "With all your whining and crying, no wonder your parents left you…"

I gaped. I was very shocked, and very angry! "What the FUCK Mello!" I looked at him with a face that only spelled out HATE. "This isn't even the type of fight to say such things! First of all you shouldn't have said it at all!" I almost screamed. But I didn't want to upset Near even more. "That's low Mello. Low even for you…"

I turned away from him and slipped on the vest. I dropped my keys into my pocket, and grabbed the doorknob. Mello's voice called out to me, "Matt! Wait, I didn't mean it! I'm s - "

"SAVE IT! Those words weren't meant for me…"

I closed and locked the door. On my way to my car from the apartment building, I thought, 'He better fucking apologize that prick…'

~.~

Mello's P.O.V

Matt's words hit me hard. What was I thinking for even saying that? Thank goodness Near wasn't in the room to see or hear that… That would have been bad. I thought these things as I made my way to the guest room door. Apologizing would be good right now.

"Near?" I called to him as I knocked. But I got no response. I put my ear against the gray door, and listened. There. I knew it. He fell asleep, but I heard tiny little muffled whines, like his mouth was closed but if it wasn't, it'd probably be louder…

"Near you okay?" I knocked louder. I heard no signs of footsteps, or a hand turning the other side of the handle. I tried the knob. It was unlocked so I quickly made a move into the room. At a quick glance at the bed, it looked like Near was floating… just the slightest bit. But when I really looked, he was laying flat on the bed.

I ran to his side. He was sweating badly. "NEAR!" I shook him by the shoulders. His eyes shot opened and he was gasping for air. Near bolted into an upright position and stared past me. "What…" I looked behind me, but no one was there. Strange? I thought I felt…

"Near are you okay? You're shaking calm down…" I sat next to him and pulled him into my lap. "What happened? You were whining again,"

"Why do you care if I'm okay? You don't care about what's really wrong, all you do is complain…" Near started crying. I felt so bad for even saying those words to him… even about him…

"Near, I'm so sorry. I should have never even complained… I was just frustrated and careless. I probably should have asked first before I went off on you. Will you please forgive me Near? I'm sorry."

He didn't even give me a response, he just sat up and wrapped his damp sleeves around my neck. "Mello. These dreams, no, these nightmares! They've only happened three times but they are so realistic and scary! I couldn't tell if they were real or just my imagination…"

"Well maybe you should talk about them? We could hook you up with someone. Or you could talk to me?" I suggested.

"I don't want to talk to a stranger. But I'll talk to you?" He was certain he wanted no stranger.

"Shoot,"

"Well it all started with that movie we watched…" Near began his story.


End file.
